


Umbrella

by Rhea



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art, Tomoyo and Sakura share an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell/gifts).



> It's not particularly colorful, but hopefully you'll like it.  
> :)

  



End file.
